<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you could be a sweet dream (or a beautiful nightmare) by raspbirry_pancakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675223">you could be a sweet dream (or a beautiful nightmare)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes'>raspbirry_pancakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark Deceit, Deceit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Deception, I ain't gonna lie most of of y'all are gonna be on a TRIP, Illusions, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, but seriously this gets dark, ha get it?, have fun, this is a bit of a mind fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman found himself, once again, staring at Virgil. </p><p>Roman wasn’t sure why, but he had the feeling something was off with Virgil. It wasn’t the way he was acting in particular, nor was it his humor, or the way he carried himself, but still, something was off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you could be a sweet dream (or a beautiful nightmare)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Sweet Dreams" by Beyoncé.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I <strong>hate</strong> you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “W-What?” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roman found himself, once again, staring at Virgil. </p><p>Roman wasn’t sure why, but he had the feeling something was off with Virgil. It wasn’t the way he was acting in particular, nor was it his humor, or the way he carried himself, but still, something was off. </p><p>The anxious side in question was sitting- more like <em> laying, </em> directly across Roman’s bed. Horizontal style, mind you, much like a <em> heathen.  </em></p><p>Virgil’s head and legs were hanging off either side of the bed, the owner craning his neck up to stare at his phone as he tapped away at it. Roman winced just imagining the pain any normal person would’ve been in from staying in that position too long. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>“</em> <em>I <strong>hate</strong> you.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I don’t understand.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Virgil groaned and dropped his phone and headphones to the ground, meeting Roman’s eyes as he raised a brow at Virgil’s beloved possessions being treated so carelessly. </p><p>“We should watch a movie.”</p><p>“Alright. You choose.”</p><p>“The Princess and the Frog.”</p><p>“Good choice.”</p><p>Roman stood and began shuffling through his Disney DVD collection. </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s my favorite,” Virgil voiced from behind him.</p><p>“I thought Black Cauldron was your favorite?”</p><p>“It changed.”</p><p>Roman shrugged and moved to play the movie. Sitting back against the bed, Virgil moved from his spot on the floor to his side. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>“You’re </em><b><em>not</em></b><em> incredible, </em><b><em>not</em></b><em> extraordinary- </em><b><em>not</em></b> special. <em>You’re… </em>you.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry, Deceit. I don’t feel that way about you.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You gotta dig a little deeper,” Virgil sang quietly, eyes focused on the screen. </p><p>Roman studied him thoughtfully, eyes flicking over the other carefully, as if looking for something out of place. If Virgil was bothered by his gaze, he didn’t say anything, instead his eyes stayed trained on the screen, the only telltale sign of him noticing was the sudden red hue of his ears.</p><p>“Dig a little deeper and you’ll know…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “And you </em> <b> <em>don’t</em> </b> <em> feel that way for anyone else?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “...”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Patton? Logan?...Virgil?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Further into the movie, Virgil’s head slumped against his own, the other leaning against him considerably. Roman wrapped an arm around him, and Virgil immediately moved even closer.</p><p>“Hey, Ro?” </p><p>The sound of Virgil’s voice had him pull back slightly. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Now looking at him, Roman could see Virgil looking unsure. His fingers played with the sleeves of his jacket, a telltale sign for when he was anxious. </p><p>“I just…” Virgil inhaled deeply, then rushed out, “Ireallylikeyou.”</p><p>Roman grinned as Virgil glanced up at him. Seeing his smile, Virgil noticeably relaxed, and smiled too. For the first time that night, Roman could fully look into Virgil’s eyes. </p><p>They were bright purple...with just a twinkle of yellow.</p><p>Roman startled, unable to comprehend the pieces struggling to form in his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Virgil was acting weird. Virgil was careless with his headphones. Virgil wasn’t shy. Virgil didn’t have any yellow in his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Virgil didn’t love him. </em>
</p><p>As if those were the magic words, the scene around him froze, and “Virgil” instantly vanished. A chill ran down his spine as a familiar tune encompassed the silence, a dark figure soon following.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “He’s </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> with Logan. You’re willing to wait for someone who will </em> <b> <em>definitely</em> </b> <em> return your feelings?!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “It doesn’t matter. As long as he’s in my life, he’s worth it.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Deceit?”</p><p>“<b>Yours</b> truly,” the words were said with a grain of salt.</p><p>The scene around them faded and Roman recognized the dark magic emanating around the air. They were in one of the deeper parts of the Imagination, far out of his own usual range, and much closer to the border of his brother’s. </p><p>Deceit smiled, fanged teeth on display, reminding Roman all too much of a snake ready to strike. </p><p>“It <b>didn’t </b>take long for you to notice you were living a lie,” he commented.</p><p>Roman’s face flushed hotly, “What was this even for?” </p><p>Deceit looked affronted, “Why, Roman, I was only <b>breaking</b> my promise to you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Fine. I </em> <b> <em>won’t</em> </b> <em> help you get what you want.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “You… what?” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This isn’t some sort of <em> favor </em> you’re doing me, Deceit!”</p><p>“No, of <em> course </em> it <b>isn’t</b>,” Deceit ‘agreed,’ making Roman clench his teeth angrily.</p><p>“It <em> isn’t-” </em> he hissed out, only to be ignored.</p><p>A small, flip-up notebook appeared in his hand and Deceit quickly scribbled something across it. Roman barely managed to catch the few discoveries, along with crossed out others that had no meaning to him, he had mentally noted earlier, and frowned, wondering how Deceit knew them. </p><p>“And <b>no </b> thank you on the advice, Roman. I <b>won’t</b> make sure to get it right this time,” Deceit smiled as he closed the notebook. </p><p>“‘This time?’” Roman went cold as the blood drained from his face. “How many times have you-”</p><p>Deceit snapped. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Deceit’s smile was bitingly sharp, tangy with malice. </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Don’t</em> </b> <em> consider this my final kindness.”</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Roman found himself, once again, staring at Virgil. </p><p>Roman wasn’t sure why, but he had the feeling something was off with Virgil. It wasn’t the way he was acting in particular, nor was it his humor, or the way he carried himself, but still, something was off. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>